1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging apparatus having a pair of workpiece stages and configured to form images alternately on workpieces mounted on the workpiece stages.
2. Related Art
A known example of this kind of liquid droplet discharging apparatus has a pair of workpiece stages arranged in a stationary manner, a head moving mechanism having a line-type functional liquid droplet discharging head mounted thereon and configured to move the functional liquid droplet discharging head between the two workpiece stages, an inspection sheet arranged in a stationary manner between the two workpiece stages, and an inspection camera unit configured to execute an image recognition with respect to an image resulting from liquid droplets sprayed onto the inspection sheet. The liquid droplet discharging apparatus uses the inspection camera unit to photograph liquid droplets discharged onto the inspection sheet and inspect a discharge performance of the functional liquid droplet discharging head (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-225348).
In this liquid droplet discharging apparatus, an inspection sheet is arranged under a movement path of the functional liquid droplet discharging head arranged straddled between the two workpiece stages. After an inspection discharge is executed from the functional liquid droplet discharging head, the inspection sheet is lowered and an inspection camera arranged in a position lower than the workpiece stages (which are near the inspection sheet) moves to an inspection sheet photographing position and begins photographing. When it finishes photographing, the inspection camera is retracted and the inspection sheet is raised back to a discharge inspection position. In short, a discharge inspection device, particularly an inspection camera, is structured such that it does not interfere with an image forming operation of the functional liquid droplet discharging head.